


A Time and A Place

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Time, Frottage, Hands Free Orgasm, Hotdogging, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, boyfriends humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Damian groaned, trying desperately to keep his voice down, to keep the burning arousal he was feeling from making him sloppy and stupid. It was difficult with Jon's hands all over him, with Jon's body warm and rock hard under his own.





	A Time and A Place

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober - HotDogging
> 
> I may have posted this a day early due to things to do tomorrow. Have fun with it one day early!

Damian groaned, trying desperately to keep his voice down, to keep the burning arousal he was feeling from making him sloppy and stupid. It was difficult with Jon's hands all over him, with Jon's body warm and rock hard under his own. It wasn't like humping his pillow, wasn't even like using his own hand or the sex toy he'd stealthily acquired from an adult website a few months ago. No, having Jon actually under him despite the barrier of their clothing, was one of the most intense things he'd ever felt. 

He gripped Jon's hip with one hand, the other resting on the bed, giving him more leverage for the needy grind of his hips against Jon's. His cock throbbed in his pants, so stiff he could barely believe he hadn't shot off yet. He shifted and Jon leaned up, dug both hands into his hair, and then they were kissing, hot and sloppy, breathing one another's air as they smeared kisses across one another's cheeks and jaws and sealed lips once again, the bed making a gentle creaking sound as Damian rocked his hips faster against Jon's. 

It felt so much better than he could have ever imagined it would. Jon's cock was hard and thick, pressed tight to the denim of his jeans, Damian's own obscenely tenting his post-run sweatpants. 

They broke off the kiss and Damian slid his hands down, found the button of Jon's jeans and paused, meeting his eyes and waiting on the little nod and the bright spark of his eyes before he unbuttoned and unzipped them, jerking them down just enough to get ahold of brief-clad hips and cling to them as he pressed them back together, instantly humping faster, completely unable to stop himself from needing everything to be _more_ than it had been moments earlier. 

His breath rasped out as he jerked his hips, Jon arching under him, muscles flexing under his hands as he wandered from hip to the top of his thighs and back up again. Letting himself fall to the bed over Jon, he shoved his shirt up and licked at one of Jon's nipples, hips jerking hard and fast. Jon's hands ran over his biceps and shoulders, up and down his arms, the most gorgeous little noises freeing from his throat as Damian moved over him, desperate to keep obtaining. Damian needed as much of Jon as he was allowed to have, needed him like he needed oxygen in his lungs or blood in his body. 

Jon's hands slid down to Damian's chest and further, until they were on his waistband and they parted just enough for Damian to whisper, "Yes, _fuck_ yes." 

Damian watched as Jon dragged his sweats and underwear down to his upper thighs, freeing his cock, and watched with his mouth hanging open as Jon touched his cock, fingertips exploring and then palming him, stroking a half dozen times before letting him go and grasping his hips, tugging him back down. 

It was only half expected when Jon reached down pushed his own briefs out of the way, putting them cock to cock, Damian jerking excitedly against him. He couldn't stop, couldn't calm the desperate need in his veins. He was pretty sure even his own father could have walked in on them and he wouldn't have been able to get himself to stop right then. His entire body tingled with arousal and he felt like he was absolutely on fire in all the best ways.

Jon's hands curled in his hair again and it was only Jon's rough whisper of, "I need more, _please, Dami_, more!" that pulled him to a stop. He settled against him, hips only barely moving as he studied Jon, questions in his eyes. 

Jon pushed against him a little bit and Damian backed off, sliding off the bed until Jon had squirmed over onto his stomach and settled. Jon's voice was quiet, a little hesitant as he asked for what he clearly wanted. "Rub against me like we're gonna, but... don't go in?"

Damian shivered and leaned over to grab his lube from his desk drawer, crawling over Jon and settling astride his legs, reaching down to take a handful of his ass and squeeze. He repeated the process with the other cheek and then parted them enough to drizzle some lube between the pert globes. Tossing the lube aside, he was careful as he positioned himself and then slowly dragged his cock from taint upward along Jon's crack, settling tight against him when he was at the top, cock nestled between his cheeks. He closed his eyes, shivering at the warmth surrounding him, at how this did technically count as having sex with his boyfriend. 

His toes curled in his socks and he set to jerking his hips, unworried about how much of his weight he was putting on Jon, knowing he would be okay. After the first few jerks, he began outright humping, leaning down over him, curling one arm under him and laying against his back while his hips worked rapidly, fucking his cock along Jon's cleft, so horny he wasn't sure he was even truly thinking any longer. It felt _amazing_. So warm and pliant and Jon was _real_, not some fake toy Damian could hump. He pressed kisses to Jon's back, rubbed his cheek there, panted and huffed with the effort of what they were doing, and listened to the bed springs squeak under them as the fucked his cock between his boyfriend's cheeks. 

Abruptly, he knew he was going to cum. He let go and reared up, using both hands to brace on the bed as he humped like he was really fucking, watching his cock slide up between Jon's asscheeks over and over, watching the tip poke out between the globes at the end of each thrust. He managed a broken, "I'm gonna-" before he was losing it, cock throbbing as he pushed tight up against Jon and spurted his load all over his lower back, letting him feel the throb of his cock tight against him. 

Jon moaned a quiet, "You're _cumming_," and Damian jerked his hips a few times before managing enough coherence to pull back and reach under Jon, intent to jerk him off, only to find the sticky mess of Jon's cum rubbed between the sheets and all over Jon's still hard cock. 

Jon's hand slid down to hold his wrist, keeping him still as they both just existed for a second. 

"You came..." Damian's voice sounded reverent even to himself and he pushed his nose against Jon's shoulder to hide his embarrassment at being so mushy. 

Jon breathed out a tiny little laugh. "Almost the second you started doing that."

Damian opened his mouth to reply and jerked in surprise at the knock on the door. Heart in his throat, he scrambled up off the bed and jerked his sweats back in place, snatching up the lube and cramming it back into his drawer, shoving it shut.

Jon was up and had his jeans done up in a red hot second, sheet crumpled in all the right ways to hide the mess of his cum.

"Boys?" Bruce's voice drifted from the other side of the door and Damian stood there, utterly uncertain as to what to do.

Jon stepped toward the door and pointed at the bathroom and then at Damian. Damian darted across the room and inside, closing the door as quietly as he possibly could and he heard Jon open the bedroom door and distantly heard Bruce question what had taken so long and Jon sheepishly explain he hadn’t been paying attention because Damian always answered, but was in the restroom. Damian could tell from the tone of his voice that his father didn't believe it for a second, but he thankfully accepted it and once he was gone, Damian washed up his hands and came back out.

Jon was leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door, looking for all the world as fucked out as Damian felt like he himself was. Yeah, there was no way his father didn't know what they'd been up to. He sighed but stepped up to his boyfriend and pulled him in close anyway. Their lips met and just like that the hunger Damian felt every time Jon was around flared back to life and Damian groaned into the kiss.

It was only the renewed tap on the door that pulled him away from what had been a nearly inevitable course of action, this time. 

This time it was Alfred with a call of, "Dinner," and retreating steps without ever opening the door. At least one of them had the sense to leave well enough alone. Damian kissed his boyfriend again and then gestured toward the bathroom. He gave Jon a sheepish look and murmured, "We should clean up..."

Jon beamed at him and Damian felt like he could have taken on the world.


End file.
